


Dirty Rain

by SummerHeimez2018



Category: Banana Bus Squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Daithi De Nogla, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHeimez2018/pseuds/SummerHeimez2018
Summary: What originally was suppose to be a meet-and-hang kind of day turned out to be more than what Tyler and David expected. A drunken one night stands leads to a broken bridge between them, and the true side of Nogla slowly seeps through his chipper facade. Everyone else begins to see that David is slowly losing his battle to depression, but wonders why he hasn't taken action, until a secret slips from David that has both his and Tyler's worlds turned upside down.Tyler now must figure out a way to mend that broken bridge that he created, and prove to David that he isn't as bad a person as he made himself out to be.





	Dirty Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing on AO3, so please be gentle with me! This is also my first attempt at writing a story dealing with the Banana Bus Squad, or any of my favorite YouTubers in general. Please let me know what you think of my story, and don't be too harsh about the reviews. Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy!

# The Beginning of the End

__

_It was exhilarating._

_The Pain. The pleasure. **Him.** It was all too much for David to take in at once, so he focuses on the body he clings to, and the pleasure that body brought him. In his right ear he hears the almost desperate grunts of Tyler, in his left the squeaking of the bed that rocked along with Tyler's hard trusts deep within him. Through a hazed mind he tries to piece together how he managed to get himself into a situation like this one. It was more than likely one too many to drink, thanks to the buzz that he felt going through him still. It was almost comical, he thinks, that after making all of these jokes towards Tyler and the rest of his friends on how gay they were, here he was pinned under another man's body. Wildcat's body. His friend for nearly five years and counting who will more than likely hate him the next day. He would worry about that when he crosses that threshold. _

********

__

****

_He feels Tyler pull back and their skin slowly peels from on another. His breath reeks of alcohol, mostly bourbon, but alcohol nonetheless. Calloused hands glides over pale and sticky skin, Tyler's thumbs just resting on David's erect, pink buds. Tyler learned quickly that it was the second most sensitive part of David's body, that it was the second best way to get a loud moan from the man writhing under him. And he teases David, pinching his nipples between his thumb and index finger, giving them a little tug and a hard flick and David arches from off the bed, a loud moan escaping him. A smirk tugs at his lips. He does it again, and he's sure that David was going to break at any second._

****

__

****

_"Tyler, please," came his desperate moan, grabbing onto Tyler's wrists to stop his actions, and he does. Another thrust inside makes an almost sickening squishing noise. The juices from Nogla's vagina seeps past Tyler's cock, and it sticks to their thighs. Without warning, Tyler's hand finds its way to David's slick clitoris. The hormones rushing through him, gripping him in a vice like grip, the pleasure of it all has his head jerking from side to side. His clit gives a painful jerk and he doesn't have to time to make another sound as he reaches his breaking point, and he finds himself jerking, struggling for air as an orgasm takes hold. He clings to Tyler tight, whispering curses over and over again like a broken record. His orgasm lasts much longer than what he's used to. Waves of pleasure still coursing through him as rides out the rest of his earth-quaking orgasm. Tyler struggles with his own thrusts as Nogla clenches around him, the grin never leaving his face, and his own cock twitches painfully hard at the sight of David's orgasming form._

****

__

****

_His hands finds his hips, and in one swift motion he pulls David from off his back and off the bed. Cold wall was all David felt, yet he couldn't care as Tyler pounds him against the wall, tongue licking his lips and his stomach rubbing against his clit. His first orgasm depletes, another follows soon after. Without warning his head bangs against the wall behind him, back arching and shoulders thrown back and a desperate sob escapes him, eyes rolling into the back of his head and Tyler doesn't stop. Nails digging into the skin of his ass as Tyler is making an attempt o reach his own climax, hot breath in his face this time and the smell of alcohol is much stronger this time. Finally, orgasm hits and David is pinned harder against the wall, Tyler steadying himself as he rides out his orgasm. Face buried in the crook of his neck David allows it. Tyler let's him down soon after, there he's on the floor with him, cradling David as his head swims dizzily. David manages to wrap hi long and thin limbs around him again, his eyes droop with fatigue and bliss. He was sober enough to know what had just happened, and how amazing it was. How amazing Tyler was, and how much shit he was going to get if anyone found out._

****

###### 

The car ride was a silent one. Awkward and thick with tension. Not even a mutual taste in the certain songs that pop up on the radio couldn’t possibly diffuse the tension, even if only a little. Nogla found himself pressed against the side of the door the entire ride to Craig’s house, the world outside being the thing of interest to him, if only to keep his gaze away from Tyler. He was tired. Hungover from all the alcohol he consumed the day before, and was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened between he and wildcat. Of course, if anyone had witnessed it two and two could have easily been put together. They had sex. Complete, consensual, drunken sex. What he didn’t understand was the events that led up to that passionate night. At the moment it doesn’t matter. 

He spared Tyler a passing glance. He looked just as wrecked as David, hunched over his steering wheel as if Nogla was going to jump him. And david understood. It wasn’t an everyday thing that a guy gets drunk with one of his closest friends and then proceeds to fuck him. A transgendered friend, nonetheless. 

David turns his gaze back out towards the window, where the rain pelts against the cool glass. The sky was covered in thick grey clouds, mocking his emotions that he hid deep within him. He felt guilty, confused, angry with himself more than anybody else. Depressed. What had made him feel worse about himself was that he felt no regret. He felt no regret whatsoever that he cheated on Jaclyn, and he doesn’t feel regret that Tyler cheated on his girlfriend for someone like him. There is so much to be said between them, and if anyone would be staring at them they would be able to see it too. 

“Don’t fucking touch me when we get to Mini’s.” Four hours into the drive and Wildcat was finally the first to speak up. 

“What?” The sentence was so sudden that Nogla didn’t quite catch what he had said. 

“Don’t touch me when we get to Mini’s place.” He repeats. Nogla only nods his head in response. It was more than likely for the best, though it hurt him a little, seeing Tyler treat him as if he had raped him.

”I didn’t rape you, you know…” David said, more out loud than in his mind. To his left he heard Tyler chuckle a humorless chuckle. “Fucking felt like you did. No straight guy with common sense would ever fuck his best friend. How could you let me do that to you?”

David looks over again to see wildcat shooting him a glare so harsh it made him unconsciously press against the door even more.. “I was just as drunk as you were… I don’t remember what happened that led up ta… Ya know…” 

“God fucking dammit dude… What am I supposed to say to my girlfriend? What are you gonna say to yours? You gonna tell her you cheated on her with me? Because I’m certainly not gonna tell mine.” Tyler runs a shaky hand through his hair, and huffs out a long and trembling sigh. “I just wanna forget dude… You don’t understand how fucking gross I feel right now.”

The comment stung a lot more than it should have, but Nogla just brushed it aside. He always did when anybody said something insensitive to him. In the end he doesn’t say anything, his eyes are glued back to the moving world around him, feeling homesick already. There wasn’t anything he could say to Tyler. An apology wouldn’t immediately fix the rift that was beginning to divide them, and no words would be able to convince Tyler that it was going to be okay. Because it wasn’t. And he would be lying to himself if he would ever say it was.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was kind of crappy, I know. I apologize for that, haha! I feel as if this first chapter was a little rushed, and a little too short, but I Promise you that my next chapters will be longer. I may even redo this first chapter! Again, please tell me what you think, and tell me if I should continue this story at all!


End file.
